Market Town(series)
by LuminousWriter11
Summary: Welcome to the Scouting Legion Market, read about the characters of attack on titan as they live day by the day making their grocery store the best in town. Comedy, romance, drama, action, are mixed together to form the story of Market Town.
1. Pilot

**Happy New Years Eve! I hope all of you have a wonderful day, have fun, get wasted, stay in and relax, do whatever you want to do, just stay safe ****. Please enjoy this story, and I'll see you guys next year lol.**

**Note: I don't own any of the Attack on Titan characters -_-**

**Setting: Modern AU**

* * *

><p>Pilot<p>

In the small city of Shiganshina, lies a small neighborhood market where the locals gather to get their groceries. This store is called the Scouting Legion Market, or SLM for people who find that saying the whole thing is inconvenient. This also leads to some people calling it "The Market" or "Scout Store," regardless; it's a grocery store, that's all. Anyways, here in the Scouting Legion Market, the workers of this small establishment are about to receive a rude awakening.

"Well it's finally finished, looks like we are getting some competition," said Jean Kirstein.

He along with his coworkers looked out the window; a big chain supermarket store was opening across the street, Malcolm & Potts or MP's for short.

"I'm sure healthy competition will be good for this place," said Marco Bott.

"Healthy competition? This is gonna be more like David and Goliath, except we don't have a stone to throw, we have bread," said Connie Springer.

"We are not throwing any bread. Do you know how long it takes to make one loaf?" said Mina Carolina.

Noticing the commotion, Eren Jaeger walked up to them, "You know, staring at it isn't going to make it go away…oh, Erwin is here."

Erwin Smith, store manager of the Scouting Legion Market, has commanded his employees valiantly for some years now. Moments like the Thanksgiving fiasco on the first of November and the festival of nightmares, showed how great a leader he was.

"Everyone, please listen," Erwin watched as all of his employees gathered in front of him. "I know that some of you are worried about the new store across the street," he was very aware of the sounds of whispering amongst the workers, "but we will overcome this, we will continue to show the people that this is the place to come for their grocery needs." Erwin motioned his hands to perform the traditional salute created by the founders of the Scouting Legion Market, "Offer up your services, and let us fight with everything we have!" No longer whispering, the employees saluted as cries of war resonated from their mouths, loud enough for their competitors to hear them. And though the market itself was small, it was big with pride, passion, and the strength to overcome anything.

**A few hours later…**

"Well this sucks, there is practically no one here," said Jean as he and his fellow coworkers stood against the wall. There were virtually no customers in their market, aside from a few recurring senior citizens who always came to speak to Christa.

Eren motioned away from the wall, "Are you always going to be introducing the current situation, because I think we can see that ourselves."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought someone with your intelligence would appreciate some point of view."

"Shouldn't you be checking if the carrots are in stock? I hear there is a horse loose around here, the rest of you might want to watch your step for droppings."

"AH! You and your horse jokes, it only happened that one time after we left that party!" Jean grabbed Eren by his collar, while Eren mimicked his actions. Marco calmed the both of them down as he said, "Relax guys, I know that we are a little on edge since we are losing to them already; but it's only the first day, and I'm sure Erwin will think of something."

...

"I've got it!" Erwin said as Levi, who was sitting down, looked up from his book to listen to his boss's idea. "We will offer up some more coupons, and start placing deals on our products," he said confident in his proposal.

"We've already done that this past month, if we do it again we'll lose more money. Try again," Levi went back to reading his book as Erwin went back to thinking mode. Suddenly, the door swings open revealing the assistant manager, Hanji Zoe

"Looky what I found guys," Hanji Zoe dropped a costume of a grotesque monster in front of them.

The sudden rise of dust and the image of ants crawling away from the costume did not make Levi happy, "Four eyes, don't bring that disease infested, whatever it is, thing in here." Levi grabbed some gloves from his pockets, as Hanji said, "Don't worry it was in a closest, away from any human interaction for God knows how long." She smiled, as Levi halted from putting his left glove on in order to smack Hanji across the face with it.

"Levi, relax. Hanji, why did you bring this here?" said Erwin.

"Ow, well I was thinking we can use this outside so people can see. You know, free advertising is always good."

Levi and Erwin both looked at each other thinking the same thing. "I suppose it's better than nothing, who should wear it though. Levi?" Erwin hinted at Levi with a smirk.

"You're joking right?"

"Wouldn't work, it's too big for him anyways," said Hanji who was picking a poor choice of words today, as Levi took the right glove from his hand and smacked her across the face with it. The familiar sound of pain gave Levi an idea, "How about one of the new guys?"

...

The collecting sounds of laughter erupted, when Eren came out of the bathroom wearing the hideous monster costume. Even his best friend Armin couldn't suppress the feeling that was making him laugh. "I'm sorry Eren, but that is ridiculous."

"I think you found your calling," said Jean who still wasn't done, "nice getup, is that from last month's issue of City Dump!" The laughter was starting to die down as Jean kept talking, "Wait wait I got another one. Uh, now you can get that promotion—"

"Yeah, hilarious, now shut up. Do I really have to do this?" Eren directed his gaze to Hanji. "Don't worry you won't have to go outside alone, Jean will go with you, after all it's a two person act…here catch Jean."

Jean quickly wiped a tear off his eyes as he caught a plastic sword from Hanji. Looking down at it, then back up, he finally registered what she just said, "Wait, what?"

...

"Rawr! I will eat all of you if you go to that store across the street," said Eren talking to a girl and her mother.

Jean came in swinging and said in a monotone voice, "Don't worry, I will save you…Hyah. Please go into the scout store, ma'am and child, so you can be safe."

The child giggled as she pulled her mom into the store, while Jean waved at them.

"What the hell was that?" said Eren, "If we're going to do this, get into the role a little bit."

"Aw, are you jealous because I'm the hero and you're the disgusting monster that everyone is afraid of?"

"I will eat you if you don't start taking the role of the hero seriously!"

"Tch, you want a serious performance? I'll show you an Oscar worthy performance," Jean walked with a limp towards a couple passing by, "Hey! You two must get in the store, that hideous monster is creating chaos." Jean momentarily lost his breath as he resumed, "If you don't get in…he will eat your brains, because…he doesn't have any himself."

The couple was confused at what was happening, as Eren showed up in between them, "Now I'm going to kill you."

The two of them exchanged blows, as both were seriously trying to kill each other. But to the people wandering around, it seemed like part of the act, so they stopped to watch. As more and more people gathered outside, the two of them started wrestling on the ground, with Jean holding Eren's arm behind his back, "Say Uncle!"

"Grandma!" Eren said.

"Wait what? That doesn't make any—Ow!" With the back of his head Eren head butted Jean. It seemed like neither of them planned on stopping anytime soon.

Eren and Jean's display outside was able to bring in more customers, surprisingly, which was great, but this sudden rush of people meant that they had to return to their stations. After all, for most of the day, the employees had nothing to do and wandered about the store. When they did get back to work, they all quickly realized that things were getting out of hand.

"Sasha! We have expired meat, even if you think it smells good, we can't serve this to people," yelled an employee from one side of the market.

"Marco, I don't need your help, if I have to tell you one more time I will cut you in half," said Ymir from the deli department.

"Connie! You call those restrooms clean, go back in there and make them shine," said Levi as he dragged and tossed Connie back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell that here," said Thomas Wagner to a disgruntled customer.

"Please let go of the vase ma'am, it is not used to hold your dentures!" said Christa who was playing tug of war with a stubborn woman.

The rise in customers started to dwindle down as quickly as people arrived. Some started to leave when they realized that the MP's had the same things for a cheaper price.

"Erwin, we are starting to lose them," said Hanji.

"I'll get Eren and Jean to look more ridiculous," said Levi as he was about to leave, but was suddenly stopped by Erwin.

"Wait, Levi. It's alright we don't need to do anything else."

"Huh? Are you giving up already?" said Levi.

"Not at all, I learned that this isn't a problem that can be solved in one day. Our fight against Malcolm & Potts is not a battle but a war. And though they may be more famous than us, we have something that they don't have, excellent customer service."

Both Levi and Hanji eyes grew wide as they listened to their valiant leader, taking every word out of his mouth like golden currency. "So, I have the utmost confidence that our—" A sudden knock in the head from a flying vase brought the proud leader on the floor unconscious. Levi and Hanji drifted their eyes to where the vase came flying from and saw both Christa and an older woman pointing to each other.

...

"Well, another long day," said Jean.

"There you go again, " said Eren.

"You two did a good job by the way, I was really moved by your acting," said Connie smirking at the two of them.

Both Eren and Jean responded simultaneously, "Shut up."

"More importantly, I hope Erwin gets out of his coma soon," said Marco looking to change the subject.

"Yeah, Christa's got a really good arm, remind me to be on your team when we play baseball again," said Jean.

"Please don't speak about this again, I can't believe I put him in a coma," said Christa as she covered her face in disappointment.

A few minutes later, Hanji walked into the break room getting the attention from everyone there, "Hey, it's time for your shift guys. Christa we believe it wasn't your fault, so don't worry about. He is still alive after all," Hanji said smiling. "So I want you guys to keep working hard, because even though Erwin isn't here, I'll be taking charge for the time being, later."

In a single day, the employees of the Scouting Legion Market went from having a glorious leader to a crazy manager.

Eren sighed as he walked out the room with the others following, "Let's just do our jobs right. After all, we still haven't lost to them." The others nodded as they went to their positions, greeting customers as they walked in, "Welcome to the Scouting Legion Market, how can I help you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I watch a lot of sitcoms, so I got this idea of writing this series from that lol. They want all be this long, depends I guess ha. Again, thanks for reading and have a wonderful New Year's! BTW! If you haven't checked it out yet, read the Market Town One-shot.<strong>


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**Yay! New chapter of Market Town! Enjoy, please let me know what you think, otherwise enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Mikasa Ackerman<p>

She has been revered by her coworkers as one of the strongest employees this store has ever had. Her strength is on the same level as that of the sales manager, Levi, and head of security, Mike Zacharius. She brings fear and panic towards anyone she dislikes; and has zero sympathy and concern towards any customer. It is for this reason that she works primarily in the warehouse, which is located behind the store. Today, she returns to work from her break and as she locks her car, she notices that the store across the street has opened.

"Looks like they finally opened," she said.

"Hey Mikasa!" Armin walks up to her, "glad to see your back, how was your break?"

Even though it was true that Mikasa had little interest in most people, there were a few she tolerated and Armin was one of them, mostly because they had known each other since high school.

"It was fine, though I didn't really need it."

"Well, you didn't need it, but Erwin wanted you to. After all, you've haven't taken a day off since you worked here. Oh, by the way, you got the message right?"

"What message?"

"Erwin is in a coma, so Hanji is in charge of the store for the time being."

Mikasa wasn't too thrilled about Hanji leading the employees, mainly because of what happened during their first meeting. Aside from that, Mikasa was content that she would finally get back to her post, where her co-workers were waiting.

"Hm? Oh, Mikasa, glad to see you're back. I've been holding the fort down since you've been gone," Reiner said. He worked in the same position as Mikasa along with a few other employees. The warehouse storage is a physically demanding job, so it's obvious to see that everyone who worked here were big and let off a scent of man, except for Mikasa. At first, the other managers were worried that when the last warehouse manager had quit, the workers would not be able to organize themselves, but that wasn't the case. Mikasa and Reiner were treated as unofficial managers, and no one else in the department had any problems with that.

"Yes, well it seems like nothing too bad has happened since I was gone."

"_Wait, doesn't she know that Erwin is in a coma? Wouldn't that be considered bad?" _Reiner said in his mind.

Seeing that everything was fine, Mikasa allowed them to continue, "I'll go check on the shelf's to see if everything is in stock." She walked away leaving a speechless Reiner behind.

"Let's see, juice is good…milk's not expired."

"Mikasa? You're back," said Eren as he approached her unsuspectingly.

"E-Eren! Is it your shift today?"

"Um, yeah that's why I'm here."

"I-I see…it's nice to see you again."

Mikasa looked a little uncomfortable to Eren as he commented, "Mikasa, are you—"

"Ah! I need to go back to the warehouse, I'll be right back!" said Mikasa as she ran away not bothering to finish her inventory check.

"_Crap, I thought he wasn't working today!" _she mentally stated.

If it wasn't very apparent already, Mikasa has had a huge crush on Eren ever since her first day working here. And whenever she knew that he was working on a specific day, she would spruce herself up a bit. Today, though, she wasn't wearing any makeup, not that she needed to.

She was about to enter the girl's bathroom, but was stopped by Connie. "Whoa, hold on Mikasa, it's out of order."

Mikasa didn't wait for the explanation, as she already made her move to the other restroom near the warehouse.

Sasha approached the same bathroom, but was also stopped by Connie, "Hey didn't you listen? I'm fixing it up."

"Fixing it? Are you sure you're not just trying to do some perverted things in there?"

"What! I would never do something like that."

Levi suddenly approached the two of them, "Hey Springer, are you doing some perverted things in there?" Connie started to sweat as Levi grabbed his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Mikasa had returned to the warehouse. "Ah, Mikasa, we need some extra hands to move the boxes…hey, where are you going?" Reiner's voice reached deaf ears as she headed straight for the bathroom.

"Okay, hair…sucks, ah!"Mikasa fumbled with her hair until she was satisfied. "What else? Oh! I think I have some glossy chapstick…Yes!" After reaching into her pocket, she applied the chapstick gingerly. "This is good enough for now," she said as she raced out of the restroom, once again leaving Reiner behind. As she ran around the corner, she stumbled upon some boxes that Thomas was using.

"Mikasa! Are you all right?"

Mikasa didn't bother to respond as she got up and continued, but was quickly disrupted by a group of customer and their carts. "Um, excuse me…I need to get through please," she said softly hoping that her actions were enough to indicate that she wanted to get through.

However, none of the customers were paying attention, as Mikasa's boiling point was reached. "I said…move it." A sudden dark aura started resonating from her body, as the customers were now very aware of her presence.

Mikasa finally reached her destination, where Eren stood there patiently. "Oh, for a second I thought you weren't going to come back," he said.

Mikasa collected herself as she responded, "I was definitely coming back…so, um, Eren…how was—"

"Hey Eren, get back to your post…apparently some of the customers are complaining about the rudeness that one of our employees did," Levi said as he walked away.

"Y-Yes sir! Sorry Mikasa, I'll see ya later."

Mikasa stood there feeling a little dead inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Mikasa lol. Check my profile for updates! see ya later!<strong>


	3. The Strategist

**Another chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>The Strategist<p>

What makes a great team is one that has an excellent strategist, and Armin Arlert was that strategist. A smart and patient worker, Armin always knew what the best course of action was; and that skill would be needed for this current situation.

"Like I said, someone has been stealing from us," said Mikasa as she continued, "I've checked the shelves and the warehouse, and some of the items weren't accounted for."

In the office of Erwin Smith were Hanji, Levi, Mikasa, and Armin.

"Hmm, do you think maybe the cashiers might not have scanned the items?" said Hanji taking possession of Erwin's chair

Levi spoke from the side, "Highly unlikely, the cashiers have never messed up. It's why I picked them."

Mikasa doubted Levi's comment, "People make mistakes, sir."

"I suppose you're right, then I guess that means you might have made a mistake when checking the inventory. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, in fact, you are wrong." Levi and Mikasa glared at each other, the two have rarely cooperated.

"Relax you two, I don't want blood being shed while Erwin is still in his comatose. Armin, what do you think?" Hanji was confident in what Armin had to say; after all, along with herself, she always thought that Armin was the most brilliant person in the market.

"Well, I know Mikasa isn't wrong. Ever since I've known her, she has always had a keen sense of her surroundings; so if she says there is someone stealing from us, then we have to be very concerned." Levi rolled his eyes as Mikasa nodded towards Armin.

Hanji shifted her lenses as she gave her input, "I see, well then we have to do something about this. I don't want Erwin coming back to an empty market."

"I'll think of something, give me an hour," Armin said as he and Mikasa walked out of the office.

"Looks like we'll be alright, I'm sure Armin will solve this problem," said Hanji leaning back on the chair with a wide grin.

"You have high confidence in him, huh?" said Levi.

"Yep, by the way, were you seriously trying to argue with a girl who is like way younger than you," teased Hanji.

"She's not a girl, she's a monster."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Shut up."

**An hour later…**

Armin's plan was already in motion; all the employees were finishing up their assignments. They weren't sure if the thief would appear today, tomorrow, or never again; but by the pattern of objects that were stolen, Armin was sure that he or she would return.

Thomas approached Armin, who was waiting next to Levi and Mikasa in the frozen food aisle. "Armin, the detectors at the entrance are up."

"Thanks, get to your position, and just carry on like any other day." Thomas nodded as Armin gave the signal to everyone.

"I can't wait till we catch this guy," said Eren tightening his fist, "when we do, I'm going to hit him square in the face."

Jean nudged Eren, "Hey, shut up, the person might be close. And I'm hitting the thief first." Eren rolled his eyes as he and Jean waited near the entrance of the store.

Thirty minutes passed, still nothing. There was an eerie feeling throughout the store, the workers in every corner of the market were waiting for that moment. Another hour passed, no cries heard just yet; but they can feel it, its almost time.

A man in a dark sweater walked in, his eyes drifting across the store left to right as if he was writing mental notes. He noticed detectors at the entrance, but didn't give it too much thought. He walked towards the back aisle where the frozen foods were, not noticing that Eren and Jean were watching him suspiciously. When he reached his destination, the man was surprised to see that nearly all the products in front of him were given a tag. He pieced together that the tags were used for the detectors at the front of the store. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead as he was looking anxiously for a product that wasn't tagged. Luckily he did; he bent down to pick up a pack of cheese, breathing a sigh of relief that the product he wanted wasn't tagged. But as he turned around, he was met with the presence of the raven-haired warehouse girl and the short sales manager.

"Would you come with us for a second, sir, this won't take long," said Levi as Mikasa stood next to him with an impassive expression.

The man started panicking as he desperately searched for an exit strategy. As Levi approached him, the man seemed like he was going to submit; but in attempt to escape he threw the block of cheese in the direction of Levi, and avoided being grabbed by Mikasa by pushing her down. He sprinted down the aisle, but noticed that Jean and Eren were waiting for him.

Jean motioned his hands up and down, indicating the man to slow down, "Alright, buddy you got nowhere to go. You're making this harder than it has to—Hey! Slow down!"

The man, not slowing down, grabbed some products from the shelf and began throwing stuff at the two of them. Jean moved to the side covering his head, while Eren stood strong not planning to let the thief get through. Unfortunately, Eren didn't account for the man to start throwing knives, eventually drawing blood from Eren. He drifted to the side holding his shoulder as the man breezed past him.

"Eren!" yelled Mikasa as she accelerated towards Eren.

"Are you okay?" She desperately searched for any sign that he was all right.

"I'm fine Mikasa it's just a scratch. The guy is getting away!" said Eren.

The man smiled as he saw the exit, feeling a sense of accomplishment. But this feeling was short lived as a giant force of muscle tackled him from the side, causing him to crash into a stack of baskets.

"Almost," said Mike as he walked towards the injured thief and proceeded to pick him up by the back of his collar. Customers on the side stood and watched, as some of the employees arrived. One of them was Levi, as he grabbed his shirt bringing his face closer to his, "If you think we are just gonna call the cops, you're mistaken. We, and by we I mean I, will make you suffer by stuffing all this cheese down your throat."

"And after he does that, I'm going to chop you up into pieces," said Mikasa glaring at the man.

In horror, the thief desperately asked, "H-How did you know…that it was me?"

Hanji walked up front and patted on Armin's back, "I think our friend here can answer that."

"A coworker of ours told us that someone was stealing from us."

The thief interjected, "But I-I stole things that you guys wouldn't notice."

"Well, she has cat-like senses."

"Told you she's not human," interrupted Levi as Hanji shushed him.

Armin continued, "You stole bread, then ham; so I figured you'd probably steal cheese next…you know, to make a sandwich, since you were stealing them one at a time."

Connie felt like he needed to chime in his thoughts, "I don't like cheese in my sand which." "Yeah, me neither," said another employee.

"Wait, what?" said Armin looking astonished.

"Yeah, and I'm lactose intolerant," said Marco.

Hanji laughed, "Looks like you took a gamble, huh Armin. At least you were right."

The thief changed the subject, "B-But anyone could have taken the cheese and could have been accused."

Armin responded, "That's why we tagged all of them, but one. I knew that once the thief saw the detectors in the front of the store, he would piece together the fact that the products could be scanned for theft." The thief was stunned as he listened to the blonde, "It really was a gamble, but once you picked that up, we had to take that chance. Oh and by the way, those detectors are fake."

"Yep, we found them in a dump and cleaned them up," said Connie smiling.

As everyone gave Armin their appreciation, they noticed that the thief's eyes started to well up. "I-I'm just so hungry. Please don't torture me…I-I-I'm sorry."

The cries from the thief brought upon sympathy to most of the employees. Mike released him as he landed on his knees. Levi walked up to him and kneeled down, "Here take this and go." He handed him the block of cheese, as the thief wiped his tears. Levi stood up and said, "You got a problem with that Hanji?"

"Nope, in fact, Erwin would have probably done the same thing," she said smiling.

The man stood up, held the cheese tightly, and walked away.

"Tch, you should have at least called the cops," said Mikasa toward Levi. He waved her off as he approached Armin, "Good job, kid."

Armin nodded in appreciation.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang Armin you are too smart lol. Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	4. Eren's Moment

**WOW this is embarrassing, but for I don't know how long, I posted the wrong chapter -_-. This is chapter 4 of Market Town lol.**

* * *

><p>Eren's Moment<p>

Ever since he started working here, Eren has worked his hardest to ensure the success of the Scouting Legion Market. His dream to become a manager has spurred him on to great lengths and quickly got himself the recognition of the store's leaders. Whether it's being on time or doing more than he is paid to do, he does it with great confidence. Of course, it wouldn't be enough if he just did everything, so he brings it upon himself to make sure others try their hardest as well.

"This milk is expired Bertholdt, you need to get rid of all this," said Eren as he walked away noticing more problems.

"Connie, these aisles need to be sparkling. You know how Levi gets…Christa, let me help you with those, I don't think you're strong enough to carry these boxes…Not like that, Sasha! You're supposed to separate the chicken from the beef. I don't care if there all the same, the customers won't be happy…Jean this shelf needs restocking."

"SHUTUP! I can see that, Jaeger," said Jean grilling his teeth.

"Jeez, relax man. I'm just making sure you're doing your job right."

"Speaking of that, shouldn't you be doing you're job right now?"

"I already finished helping out Levi, and I figured he wanted me to check the rest of the store out."

"Fine, whatever, just leave me alone and bug someone else."

Eren was beginning to walk away, until he noticed another issue, "You got a stain on your apron. You should clean that up, customers don't want to see a dirty employee."

"Get out of here already!" said Jean glaring at Eren who was walking away.

"Is Eren starting to bug you too?" said Connie approaching Jean from behind.

"He is always annoying to me. Today it seems like he is doing it on purpose."

Christa and Sasha overheard the two boys talking about Eren; also having the same issue with him. "I don't like someone ordering me around about how to handle my food," said Sasha.

"He is being a little tough today, but he means well. I think if we just talk to him and tell him to tone it down, he'll rethink about how he orders us around," said Christa.

"He made a mess with your flowers and he pretty much called you weak," said Connie.

"Okay, we will tell him to tone it down a lot."

"I think that's a good idea," said Bertholdt who caught everyone by surprise.

"Bertholdt, you were here this whole time?" said Jean. Bertholdt nodded shyly as the others soon realized how many people Eren was starting to affect. The group started to make their way to Eren to give them a piece of their minds; and when they found him, he was speaking to Mikasa.

"It's a hindrance if these crates are out here on the floor. The customers won't be able to move around, especially during the afternoon. If you're going to organize the inventory do it in the warehouse, Mikasa." Then he pointed at her hair, "and don't forget to tie your hair up, nobody wants to see loose hairs on their food.

Some of them, all of a sudden, got worried for Eren's sake. Except Jean, who was really looking forward for Mikasa to punch him in the face, "Come on Mikasa, punch him two times for me."

"I think we should do something, this might get bad, " said Christa.

They waited for Mikasa's reaction, and what they witnessed was something unexpected. "Y-Yeah, the crates will get in the way…and as for my hair, I left my hairpin in the car."

"I see, by the way, you said you were going get a haircut soon right?"

"I haven't found the time to, besides I'm not really sure how short I should cut it."

The others were still amazed to see that there was no sign of violence; afterall, they all saw how Mikasa acted when she first met Hanji. Mikasa is well known around the store to be a savage when the situation calls for it.

Meanwhile, Eren pondered Mikasa's hair problem as he looked intently at her black locks. She noticed this and shied away, letting her fingers move along the strands of her hair. Then, suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and moved one of his hands up, "I think it should be around here."

Jean was gaping at the two of them, while the others mimicked his action afterward.

"O-Okay…I-I should start moving these crates, then," said Mikasa carrying three crates at once as she hurried back to the warehouse.

"I guess not everyone has an issue with Eren," said Sasha.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like he does it every second," said Connie.

"Plus, he does kind of point out things we miss," agreed Christa.

"Mm, I almost missed the expiration date," nodded Bertholdt. As all of them began to separate and return to their jobs, Jean stopped them all, "Hey, we can't let him continue to act the way he is! We already have to deal with that crazy Hanji chick, and then there is Levi hounding us for being sparkling clean; you know what I'm talking about right, Connie?" The others faced Jean, listening to his speech, "The last thing any of us needs is to have Eren grind us about small issues."

"I don't think expired milk is a small issue, we might have killed someone," said Bertholdt.

"Well, then that would be your problem, Bertholdt. Anyways, you guys know what I'm talking about, right?"

"I suppose you have a point, the last thing we need is more stress," said Connie.

"Come on, the only person that can help us is that crazy chick. Man I wish Erwin was here," said Jean.

**Hanji's Office (formerly Erwin's office)…**

"Hm, so you all have concern over Eren's behavior?" said Hanji.

"Yes, Miss Hanji, we just want Eren to relax and not worry about the little things," said Sasha.

Bertholdt chimed in, "Expired milk is not really a little issue."

Ignoring Bertholdt's statement, Hanji mulled over the situation until finally coming up with a solution, "I think we should let Eren become the head manager, just for today." The collected sounds of disbelief almost pushed Hanji out of her seat.

"Are you serious? That is a horrible idea," said Jean.

"That's like the exact opposite of a solution, Miss Hanji," said Sasha.

Hanji stood up from her seat as she tried to ease the group's doubts, "Calm down everyone, I have a plan and it'll work out, so trust me."

As each of them looked to each other out of concern, Levi, who overheard the conversation, spoke up from behind, "You guys don't need to worry. If Hanji's confident in the plan, then it'll work out."

"Oh, Levi!" said Hanji. Everyone figured that if Levi was okay with it, then it should be fine. One at a time, they exited the office hoping that everything would go smoothly.

"Thanks for that," said Hanji as she motioned towards Levi.

"I was just going to beat up Eren and make him learn some courtesy, but it's a good thing you thought of something," said Levi.

"Hah, that probably would have been a faster solution, but I'm sure Erwin wouldn't want that happening…I think." As Levi was walking away, Hanji stopped him, "By the way, let me know how Erwin is doing when you go see me."

"Shitty glasses, what makes you think I'm going to see him today?"

"Oh, not today then? Well, whenever you do," said Hanji smiling. Levi sighed and turned away from her, not giving her the satisfaction of her reaction.

**The next day…**

"Are you sure, Miss Hanji?" said Eren.

"Yes, just for today. It's a reward for your hard work at the Scouting Legion Market."

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm the head manager of the SLM! I got to tell Armin about this."

"I already know about it. Come on, everyone is waiting," Armin began pushing Eren towards the rest of the employees. Eren stood in front of everyone as all of them waited for an explanation.

Hanji cleared her throat as she said, "So, today, I've decided to let Eren here be a temporary manager. I know that might sound odd, but I think Eren has shown great hard work and determination, and this will be a great experience for him."

"I think I've been showing hard work and determination too, where's my reward?" said a random employee.

Hanji spoke hastily, "This is a specific matter, so please direct your concerns to Levi."

"Don't even think about it," said Levi.

"Anyways, Eren will be in charge, while I go and wonder off…Eren would you like to say something?"

"I will do my best and…continue making the SLM a success!" With that he saluted and waited for the other employees to do the same as tradition, but none of them did. As Eren was growing a little disheartened, someone amongst the employees spoke up. "Yes, manager!" It was Armin who saluted and was immediately followed by Mikasa next to him. One by one, each employee mimicked the other; and soon they all saluted, showing confidence in Eren. Even Jean who only did it, because he didn't want to stand out.

Hanji waved goodbye to Eren as she allowed him to do her job for the day. _"I wonder what I should do now. I guess I'll pick a present for Erwin when he wakes up," _pondered Hanji.

**Several hours later…**

"Oh man, that took a long time. Erwin better be grateful for this present, but I should show Levi first. I wonder if he'll laugh," said Hanji as she got out of her car and proceeded to walk into the Scouting Legion Market. "But first, I should see how Eren is doing." As Hanji entered the store, a naked Connie zipped right past her.

"Where…Where are my clothes!" Connie ran into the bathroom to conceal his nudity as other events caught Hanji's eye.

"Whose dog is this? He is eating everything! Everyone protect what you can! If you have a baby, use them as a shield!" Sasha was attempting to save the last bit of meat from the ravenous canine.

"This handsome young boy was helping me," said one very old customer. "No, he was helping me, tell her," said another very old customer. Marco was trying to seek help from anyone at this point.

"Come on, if I buy these flowers, will you go on a date with me?" "Hey I asked her first!" "No, I did," said a multiple number of customers towards Christa. "E-Excuse me, but, uh…" Ymir, suddenly, came in between them, "If you buy those flowers, you can go on a date with me." "Huh? No way," said one of the males. "I was hoping you'd say that," Ymir proceeded to fight them all, she almost looked like a monster doing it.

Hanji didn't show much reaction as she scanned towards her side, "Hmm, where's the security?" Her eyes drifted below as she saw Mike and his security men in the floor, drunk beyond hope.

"N-No mother, I won't wear that to school…I have my own clothes," said Mike turning to his side.

"Hmm…I better go find Eren," Hanji walked down the aisle, virtually ignoring the chaos around her.

"Reiner, thanks for the advice now can you let go of the oil, I'm trying to help the customer," said Jean in a tug of war match with Reiner.

"Help her? Looks like your just flirting with her. Besides I'm pretty sure I can teach her how to cook," said Reiner winking at the girl.

"Hey, at least I'm doing it with subtleness. You're just making it obvious. Now, go back to the warehouse where you belong!"

"What the—, alright, now I'm getting to punch you."

"Bring it on, gorilla."

Hanji reached the end of the aisle, not paying much attention to Bertholdt who was sobbing on the floor in the fetal position, "T-This is a nightmare. W-Who…Who mixes soda and milk? T-That's not supposed to happen, there not supposed to be next to each other! That goes against everything I've learned! It's all sticky…"

As Hanji entered the back office, sounds from the intercom could be heard, "Connie! This is Mina I found your clothes; if you can hear me, I'll meet you in the bathroom. Please cover yourself when I'm there…Here Thomas you can use it now…Will the owner of a red camry come out front, you parked in two spaces and another customer got mad and…threw stuff on it. Let's just say it's not red anymore."

Finally, Hanji reached her office where Eren was in sitting in his chair hiding his face in shame. As she closed the door behind her, she also noticed Levi sitting on the nearby couch, "About time you came back. You know, I thought you would be the one who would make a mess of the store, but this little shit beat you to it."

"Now, Now, its not that bad," said Hanji as she approached Eren.

"Oh, yeah? Eren, tell her what happened to Armin."

Eren brought his head up, not able to face her, "H-He broke his leg…when I tripped him on accident. His shin landed on the concrete, scraping his knee."

"I-I see—"

"And then, I lost my balance trying to help him up…and I landed on his arm. Mikasa took him to the hospital."

"Well, what about the rest of the store?"

"Too many things happened at once. I was a little shocked and for a second, I was handling it. But it was just too much. A customer wanted to bring a dog in, and I said it was okay. The dog got loose and peed on Connie's pants. He took his pants off to dry in the bathroom. Then Reiner went in with some soda and accidently spilled it on his shirt and underpants. Connie hid in the stalls to take his clothes out and waited for them to dry. Reiner apologized and took his soda to the milk aisle and left it there because it was empty at the time. Reiner noticed that Jean was hitting on a girl, and the girl was cute so he went towards them, leaving the soda behind. Sasha was taking over Mikasa's spot moving the inventory, and noticed the soda there. So she moved all the soda cans in the milk aisle, but she then she realized it was the milk aisle, so she just put the milk next to the soda. Sasha then noticed that the dog was eating the meat, so she left, dropping the soda cans that spilled onto the milk. Then, Connie just started running around naked screaming 'someone took my clothes!' Turns out, it was Mike who took it when he was drunk from a game with his security team. He mistook Connie's shirt for a blanket and he thought the underpants was his."

"Wow, and you saw all that?" said Hanji.

"No, Levi did, he told me about it."

Hanji turned towards Levi who said, "I'm a sales manager, I was making sure no one was stealing and that we were making money. Which we were for a while."

Hanji breathed a heavy sigh as she brought Eren to his feet, "Don't worry we will fix this right away. Levi, close the place down for today."

Levi stood up, walked out the office, and went to close the store with his band of cashiers.

**Later on…**

"I'm really, really sorry, everyone. I guess I'm not cut out for this," said Eren as he bent down in front of his co-workers.

Hanji walked up to Eren as he revealed to him the real reason why she gave him this opportunity. "Eren, some of your co-workers were a little irritated when you bossed them around. So, I wanted you to see how a boss's job is really like. It's not easy trying to do everything yourself, so don't expect others to do that as well."

Eren was a little surprised to hear that,"Oh, I see…was it Jean?"

"Yes, it was."

"Hey it wasn't just me!" said Jean as he looked at the others.

"Anyways, sorry about making you do this. I understand if you hate me."

"N-No, not all. I was happy that I got to know what it felt like to be in charge."

Levi spoke up, "We were still selling, and there were some things you did right."

"Y-Yeah, Eren, you still showed compassion to the customers and your idea to move some of the products around was great!" said Marco.

"Definitely. Yeah. I probably would of made it worse," said most of the employees.

"See, it wasn't a total loss. You just need more experience," Hanji slapped Eren's back as everyone showed his or her gratitude.

**The next day…**

"Mikasa…I'm glad you remembered your hairpin, but don't start getting sweat on the produce…and you're starting to sweat a lot more all of a sudden," said Eren.

"He is still bossy and Mikasa is still not punching him," said Jean.

"Well, not that much, he has toned it down since then," said Connie.

"It seems like he does it more with Mikasa though," said Christa.

"Probably because she can take it, so he figured he wasn't gonna change that," said Sasha.

"Yeah," said Bertholdt.

Jean drifted his eyes toward Bertholdt, "How long have you been standing there?"

* * *

><p><strong>I could not stop writing when I did this one; it was so funny in my mind ha. Then again I'm just weird like that. There not all going to be long like this one, they will all vary lol. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and leave a review. Oh and sorry for publishing the wrong chapter.<strong>


	5. An Un-Nutritional Mission

**STOP, before you read on, go back to chapter 4. I had uploaded the wrong chapter (I'm embarrassed) before, sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An Un-Nutritional Mission<p>

"Sasha, we want you to go across the street, and go inside the Malcolm & Pott's store," said Hanji sitting on her chair.

"Um, why?" said Sasha innocently.

Levi walked up to Sasha, pulled her down to eye level, and said, "We need to know exactly what kind of products they are selling. We are losing more customers."

Hanji stood up as she approached the two of them, "Our sources tell us that they have been able to reduce their prices for most of their goods."

Sasha who was still being held by Levi, replied, "Why can't you tell your 'sources' to go and do it. Why do I have to go?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Levi pushed her up against a nearby wall, "Because, when we sent you to Nanaba's Farm last week, you were supposed to inspect the livestock, not start hunting them down."

A sweat rolled down Sasha's face, "But, But, they were at the prime of their age! The meat was perfect!"

Levi was beginning to growl as Hanji stepped in between them, "Sasha, we will excuse your actions that day, if you do this for us." Levi loosened his grip as Sasha calmly straightened herself. Hanji then grabbed both of Sasha's shoulder, eliciting a small yelp from her, "Otherwise, someone is going to have to look for a new job."

"No! I won't be able to go on that hunting trip with my dad, the deer will be at full force this season! "

"Then do it," said Levi. Sasha finally relinquished and agreed to the mission.

Inside the MP's store, Sasha was already initiating her mission. A hat and a pair of sunglasses was all she used for her disguise, and it seemed to work because none of the employees here discovered her, except for one who was growing suspicious of the brunette.

"All these utensils are really cheap and we sell the exact things over at our place," said Sasha.

As she passed by aisle after aisle, she stumbled upon the meat section and was instantly infatuated by the sight. "Oh sweet child of mine," she said as she approaches the meat. Expecting to feel the softness of wrapper that separated her from the meat, a different feeling came over her.

"Wait a minute, something is wrong," she grabbed another one, "what is this?" It was hard, and after taking a closer look at the packaging, she realized that this was tainted meat.

"W-W-What kind of sick, cold hearted are you guys?" Sasha gripped the packaged meat and was thinking of throwing it against the wall, until the employee who had suspicions before, approached behind her.

"What are you doing, Miss," said the MP employee.

Sasha turned around violently, shoving the meat in front of the employee, "What are YOU doing…." Sasha glanced at the nametag, "Annie! How could you work for a business that does this?"

Annie was confused at what she was implying, and Sasha noticed this; so she looked around and found a nearby crate to stand on. "People of Shiganshina, heed my words!" Customers were being drawn in by Sasha's announcement. "Malcolm & Potts has no interest in caring for your lives! They only care about making money, and here is the proof!" Sasha tore apart the wrapper of the packaged meat like a wild animal, and flung it towards the floor, small ounces of odd fluid came out of the meat. "There is your proof, nothing but chemicals in a wrapper. Meat needs to come from happy animals who spend their lives grazing, and not be forced to eat things out of their nature."

As customers began to mumble amongst themselves, Sasha felt victorious and felt like she could return to the SLM with her head held high. That was until nothingness was felt at the bottom of her feet. Annie had kicked the crate clean out from where she was standing on top of. A loud thud followed as MP employees approached Sasha, guiding her out of the store.

**At the police station…**

"Write your name and emergency contact," said a police officer.

Sasha was beginning to weep as she wrote her name down, "Yes, sir."

**Back at the SLM…**

"So apparently Sasha got arrested," said Hanji.

"Yep," said Levi.

"She accomplished her mission, so I think one of us should go bail her out."

"I'm not wasting money on her, besides she is only going to be there for a day."

Hanji grabbed her chin as she pondered, "Well, she did make a serious mess out of Nanaba's farm. I guess we can count this as her punishment."

"Sounds good," said Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be going on temporary hiatus on this series for a while. Sorry :( , but don't worry I will get back to it. Please Check my profile for updates! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
